This invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a woven slide fastener stringer having synthetic resin fastener elements in the form of a continuous spiral. The object of the invention is to provide a method wherein the operation of weaving and securing a synthetic resin monofilament along a side edge of a fastener tape at the same time that the fastener tape is woven and while the monofilament is being formed into fastener elements is capable of being implemented at high speed without being adversely influenced by interference between monofilament hook means and a warp bunch. Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus having a simple mechanism for practicing the foregoing method.